Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a polarized projection device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, three-dimensional (3D) display technology experiences technical breakthrough, and gradually commercialized into products like 3D movies and 3D televisions. The 3D effect of a 3D display actually comes from simultaneously presenting to an observer's two eyes a left-eye image and a right-eye image corresponding to different viewing angles. As such, an effect with depth of field is simulated from a distance between the two eyes when viewing the 3D display by using the left-eye image and the right-eye image.
The left- and right-eye images need to be respectively and individually projected to the corresponding eyes of the observer. The right-eye of the observer cannot see the left-eye image, and vise versa. This display method, which generally includes dichroic filtering method and polarization filtering method, normally depends on wearing optical filtering glasses by the observer. As far as the conventional polarization filtering method is concerned, an unpolarized light is differently polarized in time sequence through a filter, but such filtering costs half of its original intensity. Therefore, one of the urgent problems to solve in the industry is how to reduce the light intensity lost.